Field of the Invention
This application relates to customization of 3-D printed objects. In particular, this application relates to systems and methods which allow end users and consumers to create customized objects based on modifications made to an existing 3-D printing design.
Description of the Related Technology
Traditionally, manufacturers of objects sold to consumers typically control the design and manufacturing process. For many of these items, the specifications are rigid and uncompromising. Traditional manufacturing processes often require the use of molds which are billed to manufacture specifications, and require significant effort and retooling to make modifications. Advancements in manufacturing technologies such as additive manufacturing (often referred to as three-dimensional (“3-D”) printing), provide increased flexibility in allowing for modification of design specifications. To date, however, these benefits have been typically realized in the context of improving the design process by allowing for cheap and easy creation of rapid prototypes. There have been some efforts to allow end users or consumers to create their own product designs and then manufacture objects according to those design specifications using 3-D printing. However, consumers and end-users often lack the design skills needed to designs which meet professional standards from both an aesthetic and functional standpoint. Moreover, many consumers simply do not wish to invest the time needed to develop 3-D printing design specifications. Accordingly, improved techniques for allowing consumers to enjoy the benefits of 3-D printing technologies are needed.